Making the Move
by jessica915
Summary: Will Sydney make her move? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! this is my second fan fiction! so please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. i don't mind if you state that i have misspelled words and that just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. if you have nothing nice to say then don't review. period. Im not done with the story yet, but i wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where i should keep going. so please read and review!

NOTICE:: i do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! you all should know that.

INTER:: Will Sydney make her move? please read and review!

-------------------------------------

Late At Night

Gages Apartment

--------------------------------------

Gage laid there in bed with Sydney, who had fallen asleep next to him. his arm rapped around her neck with his hand rubbing back and forth real soft and smoothly on her shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers breathing in the sent of her hair. It was one of the things that he loved about her. It was a long shiny brown that looked and even felt like silk. She doesn't know thought and probley never will. Every time he brings up the subject of him and her she turns it all around to avoid it. He wish he knew why she was avoiding the subject. Was it her career she was worried about? Is she scared? Gage laid there thinking about all the possibility's about her running away every time he brings up the possibility of them being together. But after a minutes thinking he decided to enjoy her in the position they were in before she woke up. He knew she was going to hit him for being so close to each other in bed but he didn't care, even thought she was the one that rolled over to him.

--------------------------------------

Earlier That Night

Gages Apartment

--------------------------------------

Gage knew that sleeping over at his apartment wasn't part of her plan, especially in his bed but when he glance over at the window during the movie and say how hard it was snowing he wasn't going to let her drive home. Its just to dangerous for her and if something would have happened to her on the way home he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. So he convinced her to stay. He gave her one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweat pants but she just choose to go with the shirt. Since she was so small it went down to her knees so sweat pants were going to be even bigger on her. She wouldn't mind though if she had to, to her his stuff was a lot comfit able then her own pajama's. Gage gave Syd his bed and told her that he would be out in the living room sleeping on the couch, but as stubborn as she was she wouldn't let him. Syd told Gage to sleep in his own bed since its his apartment and that she would sleep on the couch for the night, but Gage told her no. Exhausted from the day they just decided to sleep in his bed together but Syd made Gage promise that he wouldn't get any ideas while they were together. To make her satisfied he told her that he promised and that he would see her in the morning. And with that he and Syd fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Back Late At Night

Gages Apartment

------------------------------------------

The room was calm and quite but slightly cold. Even with the covers over she still had that almost transparent shiver within her spine. She knew what she could do to cure that almost transparent feeling, just by being embraced in his arms, but she wouldn't agree with it. She wasn't scared. No! she never was, it was the thought that lurked in the back of her mind that she was worried about. Putting their friendship on the line wasn't the thing she wanted to do. If Gage ever left her she wouldn't know what she would do with herself. But she wondered if how she felt was the same thing that he felt too. She wanted to know so bad but for some reason she always ended up avoiding the conversation. She knew he wanted to know what she thought of him but for what? Love? Would he be serous if that was the case or would it be some kind of partner to partner joke. She pondered her head for answers but she already knew that she wasn't going to get one. She went down this road before, so many times that she had already lost count. She knew she was going to have to make a move soon but was now the right time?

( hey guys! sorry but this is as far as i got, i wasn't sure if i should of waited or posted it. But i posted it instead. i wanted to see what you guys thought before going any farther. So ya, should i keep going or start new? Please review! thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! this is my second fan fiction! so please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. i don't mind if you state that i have misspelled words and that just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. if you have nothing nice to say then don't review. period. Im not done with the story yet, but i wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where i should keep going. so please read and review!

NOTICE:: i do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! you all should know that.

INTER:: Will Sydney make her move? please read and review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Syd, you can do it, theirs nothing to be worried about. Just casually roll over and snuggle, thats it. Oh i cant do it, i cant do it, I mean what happens if he is still awake, i mean i didn't mean to get so close to him as it is now, but i was asleep then, so i have a excuse. I have to agree though that it feels great just being a lined with him, and his arm, it fits so perfectly around my neck, its warm yet hard because of his muscles, but hell ill use it any time for a pillow. "sigh" I wonder how his arm got there anyways... Alright no more questions or any kind of hesitations, I'm rolling over weather i like it or not, its just to damn cold here.

Taking a deep but silent breath, Sydney swiftly and calmly rolls on her stomach making her half way onto gage. Staying calm and relaxed she waits to see if he responds in anyway, and with delight he raps his one arm around her and holds her tight.

YES! i made it, and it feels so right, oh i wish i could have this every night. He's so warm, and strong, and unbelievably comfy, and... woah... hard. Wow i didn't notice that till now, unless it just happened, but that cant happen that fast unless... just then Syd got a cute little idea and it wasn't going to hurt him, just make him a bit uncomfortable for a bit. She just wanted to see if what she thought was true, was she the one that was making hard this whole night?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, i know its been a very long time since i have updated, I'm sorry. But there is the second chapter its a little short but there it is, and iv got the third one in my mind now. So let me see what you guys think about this so far and then ill keep going. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! this is my second fan fiction! so please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to yourself. i don't mind if you state that i have misspelled words and that just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. if you have nothing nice to say then don't review. period. I'm not done with the story yet, but i wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where i should keep going. so please read and review!

NOTICE:: i do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! you all should know that.

INTER:: Will Sydney make her move? please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just love her being beside me, with the smell of her shampoo and just the feeling of her beside him was making him a bit aroused. I just wish that it could be this way every night. sigh its kind of crazy that just this little contact can make him a bit wild, but for a second thought why shouldn't he be, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He just wished he could say it to her in person, which of course i cant, i always get a lump in my throat when ever i think the timing is right and once i get the courage, the moment is gone. Syd sighs hmm did she just sigh? is she awake? oh god i hope she doesn't notice how aroused i am, just thinking about her made my friend below a bit more happy. Ok no big deal just pretend your sleeping, thats all you have to do, and if she notices? If she notices, hell i have no clue what i would do, if the moment happens well were just gonna take it as it goes. You never know, maybe she'll see the side of me thats crazy for her...

Woah...what is she doing? oh man, shes on top of me and if feels really good. Not only the feeling of her on top of me feels good but the part of her thigh on my erection. I don't think this is going to go unnoticed any more because right now its ever so evident. I wonder if she is awake? peeks at her She must be because i don't think you can smile as big as that asleep. shuts his jaw even tighter Oh My God! she most know, i don't think she can feel me in her sleep and start rocking on me like that. Oh man if feels so good, i cant stand this, i wont be able to take it for too long. I got to know why shes doing this, i cant take it any farther unless i know.

Moaning Gage says her name "Syd...Syd...Oh my god"

Finally he gets enough strength and turns her over bringing him on top of her. Looking down at her, he stares at her eyes, trying to catch his breath before talking, he sees true lust, and love. Love...for him? Could it be true, or was it just going to be a one night stand type of thing, i got to know.

"Syd" Gage starts "Tell me this is what you want, that it just wont be for one time, i love you to much to let that happen"

Syd just stairs at him, looking over his facial features, and finally she smiles. Leaning up she gives him a barley there kiss on his lips. "Yes, Gage, i think its time we get this right"

Gage looks down at her and smiles, and starts to chuckle. "Damn right" He leans down and kisses her, and it wasn't long until it started to get passionate...and physical...

Alrighty there it is chapter three. So? what you think? ready for some action? REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!! i gotta see how this is rolling for you guys...durr.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! This is my second fan fiction! So please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. Which means keep the harsh reviews to your self. I don't mind if you state that i have misspelled words and that just don't say it was horrible and all that crap. If you have nothing nice to say then don't review. Period. I'm not done with the story yet, but I wanted to see if you guys like it to the point where I should keep going. So please read and review!

NOTICE:: I do not own the show Walker Texas Ranger or any of the characters! You all should know that.

INTER:: Will Sydney make her move? Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a minute after they started kissing when they both started to discard the others clothing, and with both of them doing their own thing it was making the attempt harder then it really was. Her fingers were hooked on each side of his boxers desperately trying to pull them off, while gage on the other hand was trying to discard his overly sized shirt that she wore. Frustrated, he took her hands and pulled them above her head, nether breaking their kissing.

Stopping for air he rested his forehead on hers looking straight into her eyes. Full realization hit him and everything that's happened tonight was just screaming through his head, yet even though this wasn't how he would picture his first night with her he just couldn't believe it was happening. That the girl he had always thought about, fought next too, and spend practically every day with was in his bed wanting him, and the thought of her just only wanting him made him want to scream. She was it; she would be the only one. the one that would only be able to pleasure him, make him happy, because after this their was no turning back. She is always going to be on my mind, know one else; I'm never going to let her leave.

She couldn't believe it, he was pressed on top of her, full on make out and she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel bare skin and she needed it now. I've been waiting for this for to long, I'm not going to let this pass by, even though kissing him is just as great, all I've had in mind was wanting the feel of him. Touching him, havening him inside me, rubbing skin on skin, she wanted to make him hers, and she wanted to make it clear to him that after this, their was no way she could ever turn back. He would always be on her mind, no one else.

Looking back at him she started to worry. He wasn't saying anything, and the look in his eyes were confusing her, they ran so many emotions that she wasn't sure if he was starting to regret what was starting or if he was just overly excited. She wanted to make sure things were ok but she just couldn't find the words, she couldn't even find her voice, all that came out of her was a smile. A small steady smile, and in return he gave her one twice as big. Gently kissing her again he leaned over a bit toward her ear and in process rubbing his erection against her thigh. "You know Syd, I've always wanted this, you with me every night, doing things only god knows what and right now you have no idea how happy I am, that tonight I get to do it. Please tell me you want the same thing. I want you so bad it hurts, it's always been that way. Oh God Syd you haven't had a clue about all the times I had to walk away because you would just turn a certain way when you move or all the times when you would pass up close against me all I want to do is grab you and take you right then and there. You drive me so wild its crazy. You have been the only one to do this to me and I don't want to lose you. I don't care what you say to me, I'm not going to let you go after tonight, I love you too much".

She couldn't believe it. Everything he said, everything she felt for him it was the same. They both mirrored what they felt for each other and it made her happy. She wanted to tell him everything back, everything that he would do that would turn her on but nothing would come out, and it frustrated her. She was dieing to have him, and his erection throbbing against her thigh wasn't helping. She couldn't help it as she moved hard against him dragging a loud moan from him as he pushes harder against her. And out of the blue her voice reappeared. "Damit gage you have no clue how long I have felt like that for you, ever since I have met you I wanted you to be mine. Every girl that passed through I always wanted to just shoot them, I could never stand them touching you or kissing you. I wanted that to be me, to always be kissing you ever time I saw you or for you to be with me every night. And you have no clue ether about how many times I just wanted to do you on your desk or to just touch you and tease you when working out. Your always making me hot and I can't take it any more I want you to be mine, forever, no one else. You know I love you like theirs no tomorrow, and I know you think the same for me, know please I want you now!".

She wasn't sure what came off first but all she remember was her dragging his boxers off and him flipping both of their shirts off and flinging them someone in the room. And then all of a sudden he thrust into her making her scream with pleasure out loud. Once on top of her again, he took her hands above her head and kissed her fiercely on the lips starting their rhythm soft and slow.

She felt so good, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the slow pace. She was so tight and the pleasure from it was killing him but yet with her being so small he was worried about hurting her, so the option of a slow rhythm would just have to be it.

She broke the kiss for needed air. He was big, and she was small but she wanted him, and she wanted him now! Leaning up to his ear for the last time she nip at it and then started to whisper "Gage.. Fuck". And with that he snapped, and his thrusts turned wild like their was no tomorrow yet she never stopped him. She had no intention to ether, she knew he was going crazy and she knew he was starting to feel pain from taking it slow. This right now was for both of them, long hidden lust and love was now taking over and there was no stopping. She let out a loud moan, saying his name out loud. He's skin was finally rubbing against hers and it felt so good. She wasn't sure how long she could hold on, and she was sure he was getting really close, his moans were getting louder and they were driving her crazy.

He removed her hands above her head and grabbed her hips helping him push fully in her, making him moan with pleasure. She was driving him wild, even though it wasn't slow love making and just fucking, to him it was pure heaven just to be doing it with her. He was so tired of fucking those other blonde's, they were total hoes and he knew it yet thinking he wasn't going to get Syd made him depressed and fucking them was the only thing he felt he had. but that's gone now, she was his and hell she was amazing. She grabbed my back digging her nails in my back, yet not feeling any pain from them. I could tell she was close all of her moans were getting loud and they shot waves of pleasure through him but that wasn't what sent him over the edge. The part where she removed her hands from my back and replaced them on my ass was what let me go. I ended up bucking so hard in her I couldn't pull myself out before I spilled myself all inside her, but even if I did have time she wasn't going to let me. Her hips bucked the same time I did making it ever so pleasurable.

Wow is all I have to say. He is everything i wanted before and now, well, he's mine and he is just so damn fine now. Its so sexy how he is laying on top of me in a sheet of sweat. His muscles are big and tone, and his arm are raped around me holding me tight. He's trying to catch his breath, hell so am I.

Nether of us have said a word. But I know that the only thing I could say is wow because that was just what it was. It was more then I ever thought of. She's everything and more, and I love it. She's got her arms rapped around my neck, and her face hidden between my neck and shoulder, and I can tell she is falling asleep. I was too, it was so damn good it tired me out, but I wouldn't mind doing it every night like that. I wouldn't mind just holding her ether, just as long as she's here with me. That's all that really matters.

END.

Hey guys! I know I said I had one more chapter to go but I'm making this the last instead. I have tried to make another chapter but every time this one seemed a lot better as an ending so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
